In emergency situations, when human life is at risk, every second counts. When searchers, such as fire crews, are searching for victims in buildings the searchers may be blinded by darkness and smoke. Searchers are generally trained to search by hand in such conditions using methods that may be slow and may lead to incomplete searches. Such incomplete searchers may further lead to previously searched areas being searched a second time which is generally a waste of human and technical resources.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.